


Ain't no mountain high enough

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes), Os Vingadores (filmes), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Peter nem percebeu quando sumiu de Titã. Tudo que ele sabia é que Gamora estava morta, Thanos havia derrotado todos eles, dizimado metade do universo, e agora ele estava jogado no chão rochoso de um lugar frio, escuro e desconhecido. Tão silencioso e triste quanto a morte. E de repente ele pensa nela. E que ela morreu sozinha. E isso dói mais do que saber que metade do universo se foi.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	1. Estou aqui, amor

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam as notas finais sobre as one shots que tenho de Guardiões da Galáxia, antes, durante e depois de Guerra Infinita. Boa leitura! ;D
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e Vingadores e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Mas o que... – Peter começou confuso quando apareceu jogado em um chão rochoso e frio, ele estava em Titã um segundo atrás.

O lugar era escuro e havia névoa em volta. Olhando para cima viu o céu noturno encoberto pela mesma névoa, o que o impediu de ver as estrelas, além de uma enorme parede de pedra. O topo de um penhasco? O vento era gelado e se não fosse sua jaqueta possivelmente sentiria frio. Sentou-se e tentou raciocinar. Gamora morta, Thanos derrotando todos eles em Titã, Mantis desaparecendo, depois Drax, e Peter se lembrava de sentir algo estranho, depois nada.

\- Que droga de lugar é esse?

O terráqueo se levantou e apenas seus passos ecoavam no silêncio mortal do lugar. Havia alguma aura sombria por perto que o fazia temer o barulho que fazia ao se locomover. Caminhou mais um pouco entre a névoa, com uma mão em seu blaster para possíveis surpresas. Mas não só parou de andar como seu mundo desmoronou com a visão na sua frente. Peter não queria ir, ele tinha medo do segundo em que confirmaria as palavras de Nebulosa não só com os olhos, mas com o toque. Mas que tipo de covarde sem coração ele seria? Depois de sua mãe, era a mulher mais importante de sua vida caída ali.

Primeiro Peter respirou fundo, então começou a chorar quando andou o restante do caminho até ela e caiu ao seu lado. Sangue manchava o canto de seus lábios, e também suas mãos, Peter notou quando segurou uma delas.

— Ainda mais sozinha... – ele chorou – Me perdoe, amor – sussurrou próximo ao rosto dela.

Gamora tossiu de repente e mais sangue escorreu por seus lábios quando ela entreabriu os olhos. Peter ficou em silêncio no mesmo instante, tentando encontrar o olhar dela, mas Gamora não o olhava.

— Ei, querida... Olhe pra mim – pediu, gentilmente acariciado seus cabelos.

Gamora ainda não o olhou, mas seus olhos se abriram completamente e piscaram.

— Peter...

Foi um sussurro tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu.

— Estou aqui, bem aqui – ele respondeu aproximando o rosto do dela para que o visse.

Ela tomou uma respiração e observou o rosto dele. Então ela estremeceu e lágrimas tomaram seus olhos.

— Ei... Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios da guerreira, meio de felicidade, meio de tristeza, ela sabia que ambos sabiam que isso não podia acabar bem. O sangue em sua boca, algum osso quebrado podia estar ferindo algum órgão, talvez algum dano em sua cibernética...

— Ele fez isso com você... E te deixou aqui sozinha – o Senhor das Estrelas falou com um olhar distante – Eu quase matei você... Eu mesmo quase matei você – sua voz falhou nas últimas palavras.

Peter voltou à realidade quando os dedos de Gamora, quase sem forças, seguraram os seus.

— Não... Thanos... Joia... Sacrifício... – ela disse tentando resumir o ocorrido – Você, nunca...

Peter deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto outra vez ao observá-la falar isso de olhos fechados novamente.

— Senti sua falta... Você está comigo agora – ela sussurrou, novamente tão baixo que ele quase não entendeu – Faça apenas isso... Esteja comigo, meu Senhor das Estrelas.

Peter acenou positivamente com a cabeça, embora ela não estivesse vendo, e observou o ângulo nada natural e confortável em que estavam seus membros. Ele não queria erguer o corpo dela, cada vez que ela se movia muito mais sangue deixava seus lábios, em algum momento isso a sufocaria. Então ele seria o mais cuidadoso que pudesse.

— Querida... – falou baixo afagando os dedos dela em sua mão.

— Confio em você... Eu amo você.

— Eu amo você também, mais do que tudo – respondeu pondo um beijo cuidadoso em sua testa.

Os olhos de Gamora se apertaram e lágrimas correram para o chão. Peter as secou, e segurou a perna dobrada dela o melhor que podia para posicioná-la ao lado da outra, não parecia quebrada, mas por mais suave que tivesse sido o movimento, Gamora gritou e tremeu quando ele o fez, poupando-o do trabalho de puxar seu outro braço para perto quando ela mesma fez isso.

— Me desculpa – ele pediu desesperadamente, beijando sua testa outra vez.

Lágrimas de dor e uma respiração mais forte vieram dela por alguns instantes.

— F-frio... – a guerreira murmurou, parecendo perder cada vez mais o contato com Peter.

Ele imediatamente tirou a jaqueta e a colocou sobre ela.

— Fique comigo... Peter... Querido...

O Senhor das Estrelas escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos quando desabou em lágrimas o mais silenciosamente que podia. Ela não o chamava muito daquele jeito, mas quando o fazia queria expressar as mais profundas emoções de seu coração. Por um instante se inclinou sobre ela, e abrindo um pouco os olhos, Gamora aproveitou o movimento para beijar a testa dele. Um toque fraco e rápido, mas Peter sentiu.

— Eu sei, eu sei... – ele respondeu entre as lágrimas – Eu também.

Encontrou os olhos castanhos quando a olhou, e se inclinou para beijá-la após aquela última troca de olhares. Deitou ao lado dela, pouco se importando com o chão frio. Uma de suas mãos entrelaçou os dedos com os dela debaixo da jaqueta. A outra acariciou as marcas prateadas em sua bochecha. Ela devia ter ficado com medo, devia ter ficado desesperada, devia ter ficado triste, devia ter chorado e gritado e lutado para evitar. Agora Gamora tinha algo pelo que viver. E Thanos roubara isso dela pela segunda vez. Peter jamais o perdoaria por apagar aquela luz.

— Eu não quero ir... – ela chorou baixinho.

— Você não está sozinha – foi a única coisa que Peter conseguiu pensar – Eu te amo muito. Muito, minha Gamora.

— Meu amor... – foi o último e mais baixo sussurro que deixou os lábios dela, Peter praticamente apenas leu seus lábios.

E o Senhor das Estrelas voltou a chorar, agora conseguindo abraçá-la sem que ela gritasse, sem que sofresse. Esse era o segundo pior dia de toda a sua vida.


	2. Um mundo mais brilhante

— Peter...

O eco chegou aos seus ouvidos algum tempo depois.

— Peter...

— Frio...

Ele foi abraçado com mais força. Quem o estava segurando no colo?

— Querido...

Não era a voz de sua mãe, mas era amável do mesmo jeito. Os olhos verdes abriram, fitando o céu completamente laranja. Estavam abaixo do que parecia ser a estrutura de entrada de um templo. Tudo era luz, e tudo era laranja... E ondas acariciavam suas pernas. A sensação era estranha, porque a água não parecia encharcar suas roupas. E alguém de fato o estava segurando.

— Pesadelo?

— Mora...

— Confuso?

— Como não? Como nós... O que é esse lugar? Você... – ele respirou fundo, levando a mão até a bochecha dela e acariciando com o polegar, Gamora fechou os olhos e segurou a mão dele em seu rosto, virando o rosto para beijar a palma dele demoradamente.

Não havia sangue em seus lábios, ela não gritava de dor, parecia forte e saudável como deveria ser.

— Calma... – ela murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele e o olhando outra vez.

Quando Peter a encarou, ele viu lágrimas nos olhos castanhos e sentou-se, imediatamente a puxando para um abraço. Gamora escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e estremeceu quando se permitiu chorar. Peter a segurou mais firme, imitando o gesto dela. Ele exploraria aquele lugar estranho, o que tinha acontecido, e como sair dele depois. Gamora era o mais importante de tudo agora. Tudo que Peter queria era não acordar de novo em outro pesadelo sem ela, fosse o que fosse que estava acontecendo.

******

— Eu sou Groot!! – A árvore adolescente exclamou com alegria enquanto corria pela área arborizada do complexo dos Vingadores junto com as crianças de Clint, que estava junto com a esposa conversando com Sam e Happy.

Os três morriam de rir. Apesar da arrogância da adolescência, Groot ainda conseguia ser incrivelmente gentil, cuidadoso e agradável com as crianças. Ele também havia se tornado um grande amigo de Peter Parker, que no momento estava junto com sua tia May, conversando com os recém casados Tony e Pepper. Os demais Vingadores e os Guardiões da Galáxia estavam espalhados pelo lugar interagindo entre si, e alguns outros Asgardianos que tinham fugido do ataque de Thanos.

— Nunca pensei que nos casaríamos em um casamento triplo – Peter comentou quando Gamora o abraçou – Tony não teve tempo de me contar sobre o dele até tudo acabar e nos reunirmos naquela festa pós-Thanos em Wakanda. E depois nos contaram sobre Wanda e Visão.

— Pós-Thanos? É assim que pretende chamar o novo período das nossas vidas?

Peter riu, a abraçando mais forte e a encarando.

— Vamos pensar em algo melhor. Ei... – ele riu outra vez – Quando Scott e Hope nos encontraram na dimensão da joia, não consegui deixar de lembrar de você sendo irônica com Rock quatro anos atrás quando disse que alguém de centímetros nos salvou. Agora é real.

Gamora riu, sem nenhum esforço para se conter, sem nenhum peso em seus olhos por isso. Peter riu junto com ela, isso era tudo que ele queria ver de agora em diante. Os dois se beijaram e depois fitaram juntos um dos céus mais azuis, brilhantes e belos que haviam visto.

O casamento tinha ocorrido dentro do complexo dos Vingadores. Tony tomara todas as precauções para afastar a imprensa, como eles chamavam grupos de pessoas que queriam constantemente notícias sobre pessoas famosas. Pepper espalmou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça quando Tony, apesar de deixar bem claro que não queriam ser incomodados, aceitou fazer uma curta exibição como Homem de Ferro e dizer algumas palavras. Mas a loura não parecia estar com raiva, quando o olhou havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela usava um vestido branco muito bonito, mas simples, preferindo deixar de lado os extravagantes vestidos de noiva terráqueos, seu cabelo louro arrumado em um coque com alguns cachos. Tony usava seu melhor terno, segundo ele, o melhor porque era o que Pepper mais gostava. E ambos diziam estar guardando uma grande surpresa para algum momento da festa de casamento.

Peter e Gamora também tinham fugido do habitual na Terra. Decidiram se vestir com algo mais próximo do que costumavam usar. Gamora com um vestido preto e marrom avermelhado, com alguns detalhes em branco, que ficava entre elegante e discreto, sem mangas e com uma saia que ia até os joelhos, além de botas pretas. Seu cabelo estava encantadoramente trançado e enfeitado por lindas flores brancas criadas por Groot. Peter trajava uma camisa social azul clara, calça preta, botas também pretas, e uma gravata borboleta preta. Os Vingadores haviam sugerido as roupas, e eles aceitaram a sugestão. Wanda e Visão vestiam algo parecido, mas o vestido de Wanda era de um tom entre rosa e vermelho, e Visão vestia uma camisa da mesma cor. Os três casais tinham oficializado a união cerca de uma hora atrás, e todos estavam tão felizes e emocionados que conseguiram arrancar lágrimas até dos Vingadores e Guardiões mais durões como Natasha e Rocket.

As músicas do Awesome Mix se misturavam a outras escolhidas pelos Vingadores. Algumas Peter conhecia, mas várias delas não, pareciam novas e diferentes, mas também boas. Minutos atrás Tony insistira em começar um karaokê para desafiar alguns dos amigos, e com muita insistência conseguiu fazer Steve Rogers cantar junto com ele e com Pepper. Os dois finalmente tinham acertado suas diferenças passadas. Ele conseguiu convencer mais alguns também, incluindo Scott e Hope a cantarem juntos. E conseguiu convencer Thor, com um comentário de que as damas solteiras desmaiariam ao ouvi-lo cantar, o que fez o deus e Valquíria rirem. Mas a asgardiana se recusou e ficou apenas observando o louro cantar com Tony e Steve.

Estava muito divertido, Peter e Gamora observavam, às vezes admirando, às vezes rindo. Rocket e Mantis estavam sentados em uma mesa próxima aos que cantavam, Rocket parecendo indignado, e Mantis fascinada. Então eles viram Shuri vindo em sua direção. A irmã do Pantera Negra, além de monstruosamente inteligente, era muito amigável e sociável. Era quase impossível não se tornar amigo dela dentro de poucos minutos, mas era muito claro que quando precisava brigar por algo, ela era tão assustadora quanto Gamora.

— Tony disse que vocês são os próximos – ela falou.

— O que? – Gamora foi pega de surpresa.

— Vamos, querida – Peter a encarou com aquele sorriso que fazia seu coração se derreter – Você escolhe a música. Já ouvi você cantar, nem tenho palavras à altura pra descrever o quanto é lindo.

— Sobrevivemos – T’Challa apareceu de repente junto com Nakia – É seu casamento, todos estamos nos divertindo juntos. Por que não? – Ele falou para Gamora com um sorriso gentil.

Nakia sorriu para a zehoberi a encorajando. Gamora devolveu o sorriso, haviam se tornado bons amigos do povo de Wakanda, onde Nakia se casara com T’Challa nos rituais tradicionais de seu povo antes de partirem para Nova Iorque.

— Tudo bem.

Peter riu mais alto, tirando Gamora do chão com um abraço por um instante e a puxando na direção do karaokê. Ela escolheu “Ain’t no mountain high enough”. Aquela música marcou o começo da nova vida de Gamora com os Guardiões quando ela entrou na Millano pela primeira vez como uma habitante da nave, e não apenas uma passageira temporária. E as palavras diziam exatamente o que eles sempre fariam um pelo outro. Nenhuma distância seria grande o suficiente para impedi-los de chegar um ao outro e estar juntos, não apenas ela e Peter, todos eles. Apesar de Peter sempre cantar para ela, a zehoberi não podia ter certeza de como seria agora, mas não era ruim. Peter conseguia cantar bem, apesar de ele sempre garantir que ela era melhor nisso.

— _My love is alive, way down in my heart,_ _although we are miles apart_ — Gamora cantava.

— _If you ever need a helping hand, I’ll be there on the double, just as fast as I can_ — Peter continuou.

Drax agora ria, de alegria, não zombando, Mantis o acompanhava e batia palmas, Groot dançava e Rocket estava boquiaberto. Nebulosa estava quieta observando, mas Gamora conseguiu ver o pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios que ela escondeu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Sua irmã teria muito o que reaprender. Os traumas causados nela desde criança, mais do que em qualquer um deles, muitos eram irreversíveis, Gamora sabia. Mas ainda existia um coração em sua irmã, e a zehoberi estava disposta a lutar para recuperá-lo tanto quanto possível. Os dois terminaram de cantar ao som das comemorações e aplausos dos demais. Peter a abraçou e Gamora escondeu o rosto em seu peito.

— Viu? Você pode fazer isso. Não dói – ele falou num volume suficiente apenas para ela ouvir.

Peter a sentiu sorrir contra ele e abraçá-lo mais forte. Ele sorriu e a levou na direção dos outros Guardiões para que sentassem juntos. Mas a atenção de todos foi chamada quando Tony pegou o microfone, segurando a mão de Pepper com a outra mão. A loura parecia emocionada com alguma coisa, e sorria.

— Nenhum barulho – ele falou seriamente, e todos silenciaram – Tem uma coisa que nós dois sabemos há algum tempo. Descobrimos logo que chegamos de Wakanda. Mas decidimos guardar de vocês até hoje por nossos próprios motivos.

— Desde que você não vá dizer que “ele” de alguma forma sobreviveu... – Okoye falou.

— Podemos transportar a festa pra outro lugar – Dr. Estranho brincou.

— Ficaram cheios de gracinhas de repente – Tony comentou.

— Não é nada disso – James Rhodes falou com um sorriso.

— Ei, não vai estragar a surpresa! – Tony pediu.

James assentiu, e, dos que observavam, Bucky questionou Tony silenciosamente erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Peter, venha cá. Sim, você, garoto – falou quando o Homem Aranha, que estava sentado ao lado de Ned e de May, ficou de pé.

Peter caminhou até Tony e Pepper, e o Homem de Ferro o encarou.

— Eu só vou perguntar uma coisa – falou, vendo o olhar confuso do garoto, que não tinha ideia de porque ele teria algo a ver com isso.

— O que você acha de ser um irmão mais velho?

— O que...?

O silêncio de Peter foi acompanhado por todos os presentes durante alguns segundos.

— É sério?! – Ele questionou com um sorriso.

— Não podemos prometer que ele ou ela vai ter poderes, mas é sério sim – Pepper lhe disse, igualmente sorridente, com os olhos marejados.

Aplausos se seguiram junto a murmúrios de alegria quando o casal e o garoto se abraçaram e os três voltaram para o meio dos demais quando Tony mandou reativar a música. O Senhor das Estrelas ficou pensativo por mais alguns instantes, e Gamora chamou sua atenção.

— Peter...?

— Eu só... Estava pensando no futuro – respondeu se virando para ela e unindo suas mãos.

Gamora sorriu.

— Eu quero, se for isso que você está pensando.

— É sério? – Perguntou suavemente, sorrindo.

— Eu não brincaria com isso.

— Sem pressa, só vamos deixar acontecer.

Era nesses momentos que Gamora mais o amava, Peter estava disposto a tudo com ela, desde que ela quisesse, e ele jamais a apressava.

— Groot vai apreciar isso – ele falou.

— Todos nós vamos.

Uniram suas testas e riram juntos, trocando um beijo e seguindo para falar com Pepper e Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
